Just Friends ...or More?
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: Hey! it's me with another zelphie fic! just taking a small break from humor, even thought this got a bit. Enjoy! =)


JUST FRIENDS …OR MORE?

Zell had some time to kill before he had to meet up with Squall and Irvine, so he decided to go down to the training center. While punching a few Grats, two T-rexaurs came and attacked at full speed. One tripped Zell with it's tail and flung him to the floor. Zell was about to heal himself when he saw that someone else doing it for him. He turned to see Selphie in her fighting stance, "Need help?" she offered 

"Go for it." Zell smirked as Selphie whacked one of the T-rexaurs with her Nunchakus. It took a while for the T-rexaurs to die but they've been through tougher times then that.

"Thanks for your help, not like I needed it anyway." Zell grinned

"Oh please, you needed my help or else I would be dragging you to Dr. Kadowaki right about now." 

Zell laughed at Selphie comment, "You wouldn't be able to drag me even if I was ripped up in tiny little pieces." Selphie gave Zell a dirty look, then she tripped him.

"That's for all the 5'1½" seventeen-year-old girls who gets joked around by their so-called friends!" Selphie yelled triumphantly.

"I'm afraid there's only one of you." Zell grabbed Selphie by the waist and pulled her down to him. 

The kiss was …nice, warm, tender, '( sigh ) wonderful' Selphie thought to her self, 'wait a minute! What am I thinking?!?!? Oh, well, this does feel good…' she thought as she found herself wrapping her arms around Zell's neck. After what seemed like an eternity, the two slowly broke apart, "Well, uh, I got to go meet Squall and Irvine, uh, see you around." Zell quickly said good-bye and left Selphie still shook-up from the kiss.

When Selphie finally got her act together, she had some problems on her mind, 'I don't like Zell do I? I mean he's always been my best friend, nothing more, right?' She kept thinking up questions without answers as she walked to Rinoa's dorm room to ask for advice. Quistis answered the door, "Hey Selphie, you're just in time, we're discussing what kind of dresses we would like."

Selphie sighed, "Oh, that's nice."

"What wrong? No money?" Rinoa asked

"Yeah, that too, but something else been bothering me," Selphie looked up to see if she should continue.

"Go on, I got time." Rinoa replied

Quistis scoffed, "I got all day."

"Well, I was at the training center this morning…" in a short while Selphie had explained everything that happened.

"He kissed you?!?" Quistis exclaimed

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Selphie muttered

"No, of course not, I think you two look cute together, so what's the problem?" questioned Rinoa

"Well, I'm not sure how I feel about him." Selphie pouted, "What should I do?"

"What wrong with Zell?" Quistis asked

"I dunno, I guess it just surprised me when he kissed me." Selphie said thinking

"Maybe it was one of those spur of the moment things." Rinoa requested

"Like on the balcony with you and Squall?" Quistis teased

Rinoa blushed, "Maybe, but yeah, it was probably that so now you got nothing to worry about Selphie." she said cheerfully

"Oh, ok, I guess." Selphie answered a little sad. Perhaps she did want Zell to like her, and perhaps she was falling for him. She decided to take a walk, to try to clear her mind. She was feeling a bit hungry and went into the cafeteria.

"Selphie, over here!" she turned to Irvine calling her name, he was having lunch with Squall and …Zell. Selphie swallowed hard before she walked to the table. Zell cursed under his breath and wished that the floor would open up and gobble him up whole before Selphie came, but of course that never happens.

"Hi." Selphie replaced her usually cheery voice with a nervous one.

"Take a seat." Squall motioned the extra and only seat available, which was beside Zell. She hesitated for a moment before she sat down. Zell seemed to redden more every second.

"Doesn't it seem hot in here to you guys?" Zell asked

"Nope, feels just find, Cid just got the air conditioner fixed." Squall answered before taking another bit out of his sandwich.

"It must be the gel you're using Zell, it's getting to your head." Irvine remarked.

Selphie giggled at the thought, "Can I have a piece of your hotdog Zell?" 

"No way Selph, you have know idea how hard it was to get this, I had to get Irvine to threaten the other people ahead of me. So now I owe Irvine…"

"One week of being my slave." Irvine answered for him

'I may have a crush on him, but he's still an idiot.' Selphie thought to herself. 'Did I say something wrong?' Zell looked worriedly at Selphie who crossed her arms and had an annoyed look on her face as she slumped back on her chair. Squall sensed the distance between the two and reckoned he'd better get away. 'Should I take Irvine with me?' he thought to himself. Irvine liked being center of attention and was talking away like there would be no tomorrow as Zell and Selphie listened on politely

"…And on my tenth birthday, I got a hamster, but he died, his name was Fuzzy, so I got a turtle, her name was Minnie, but she died too, and then I got a goldfish, his name was Buck…" Irvine didn't finish.

"Did Buck die too?" Zell asked. Irvine's eyes watered.

"Yes! Oh Hyne, how I miss Bucky! And Fuzzy, and Minnie!" Squall rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm finished, how about you Irvine?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah." Irvine wiped a tear away.

"Let's go then."

"But they never heard about Cookie, my parrot."

"Did she die too?" Selphie was heart-broken 

Irvine sobbed, "Yes! She was my favourite, she never wanted a cracker, it would always be, 'Cookie wanna cookie.' she was so cute and so special!"

"I'm sure she was, let's go." Squall waited impatiently, and when Irvine wouldn't stop crying, he had to haul him out of the cafeteria.

"Did you notice how all of Irvine's pets' names ended in 'y' or 'ie'?" Zell said thoughtfully

"Except Buck, well, he did call him 'Bucky'." Selphie agreed

"And did you notice how they all …died?"

"Yeah, remind me not to buy Irvine a pet for his birthday." Zell laughed, "Zell, why'd kiss me?" Zell hadn't expect that question.

"Well, uh, you see, it's your fault, you fell on me!" Zell defended himself

"My fault? You grabbed me!" Selphie shouted 

"Yeah, but you liked it, didn't you?" Zell taunted

"It's still your fault, and you haven't answer me."

"You didn't either."

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second."

"Argh! You're just impossible!"

"Well, I'm not going to stay here and be insulted, I'm taking my business elsewhere." Zell grabbed his hotdog and started walking off.

"Zell, wait!" Selphie yelled as she chased after Zell. When she caught up to him, he pulled her into an embrace like the first time.

"Ok, I like you, got a problem with that?"

Selphie smiled, "Yes, next time you eat a hotdog, brush your teeth before you kiss me, ok hotdog breath?"

THE END


End file.
